The present invention relates generally to a temperature control apparatus and, more particularly, to a temperature controller for controlling a heater of home heating equipment such as an electric blanket and an electric carpet in response to a detection signal from a temperature sensor arranged together with the heater in the electric blanket or carpet.
Recently, home electric heating equipment such as an electric blanket or carpet having an electric heater has been widely used in homes so as to conveniently heat and/or keep a user warm. In general, a heat-retaining member used in an electric blanket or carpet has low heat conductivity. Therefore, the temperature of the heat-retaining member will not easily rise while the home heating equipment is in use (i.e., for a predetermined time interval after the heater is turned on). In particular, when room temperature is low in the winter time, a considerable time interval is required until the equipment reaches a steady (target) temperature after the equipment is energized. In other words, with the conventional electric carpet or blanket, the transition period until the desired temperature is reached is quite long. As a result, the user feels cold in the room during this transition period, resulting in inconvenience.